Latched
by OtakuBurrito
Summary: After Sebastian is denied Ciel's soul, Ciel strikes a deal with Sebastian to help him obtain the perfect soul. Set in Paris, can the two demons withstand the magical forces of the city that are toxic to even demons of their caliber?


Latched

I. "His Butler, Summoned"

"Sebastian." "Yes, my Lord?" "Where do you suppose we should go? We are two demons and where we're going, eventually, both demons and humans are treated the same."

Silence.

"Has there been a place that you have ever wanted to go to Sebastian?" "Not in partially my Lord."

Silence.

"How fluent are you in languages Sebastian?" "Quite, my Lord. I speak German, Austrian, Spanish, French, Dutch, Romanian, Chinese, Japa-" "Then I suppose we shall go to France." "France? Why, my Lord if I may ask?" "Is France not known as the City of Love? There must be thousands of souls willing to give anything to obtain love." "My Lord, are you suggesting-" "I know how badly you desired my soul, which you will never be able to taste with my being a demon now."

Sebastian shifted on his heels, the young Lord still cradled in his arms like an infant. The pain of the soul that slipped through his finger tips tightened his unmoving chest and burned his throat with both the agony and rage only matched by the Gods.

"As a servant under the Pantomhive name, it is my job to ensure your happiness so that you may perform your duties accurately and without fail."

Sebastian's eyes began to shine with curiosity.

"So, I have decided to help you cultivate a soul similar to mine. With any luck, it will be exactly as the one which I use to have."

Sebastian's eyes grew wide with hope and eager desperation. He could not believe what he had just heard. He got on one knee and bowed before Ciel. "Yes, my Lord."

xSSSx

"Ahh!"

There was a loud crash followed by the sound of ruble scattering.

"I will destroy you!"

Another loud crash rang through the manor. Through the dust of the scattering ruble and the cloud of smoke that fumed from the broken wall, a young woman appeared. The debris started to move. A teen emerged.

The young woman said, "Do better," indifferently to the teen as she read the pages of her latest novel. The teen charged the young woman again. Still indifferent, she turned the page and the teenage girl went flying through what little wall was left. With one hand, the young woman closed the book gently which sent a loud and most unsteady earthquake through the estate. She thought

_It's time._

The teen slowly got up out of the ruble and walked to her nurse's quarters to receive aid, while the young woman ventured to her study. The smell of cinnamon illuminated the manor.

xSSSx

xTTTx

"We will have to lodge here for the night. There is a storm brewing and the horses won't be able to make it in this weather" the driver stated. "Very well then, I certainly will not walk all the way from here to Paris and I will not be inconvenienced more than is necessary."

Using his charm, Sebastian managed to sway the old woman inn keeper of turning over their best rooms free of charge. Walking back with the keys for the young Lord and the driver, the driver informed them, upon receiving his key, that he would be at the local pub not too far from the inn. Sebastian and Ciel then proceeded up to their rooms to get settled for the night. After unlocking the door, the two instantly felt a chill mixed with the scent of danger, staining the air. Each of the demon's eyes grew lustrous red and cat-like.

"I'm not here for a fight."

Both relaxed, knowing that the voice was truthful.

"Please close the door you are allowing all of the icy air to escape the room."

Sestian did as he was told and proceeded to light the provided candles. He searched around for the source of the voice but he could feel no presence.

"Where are you hiding?"

No response. He began to question whether or not this was some trick of another demon or whether or not he had simply gone mad from the thrill of the possibility of actually being able to feast on a soul similar to his mater's former soul.

The voice said, melodiously into the air, soft like snow "No you did not imagine me, I am here."

Sebastian flinched, he had said nothing nor moved giving away any indication of his thoughts. He continued to move deeper into the suite, finally coming across a chair which a woman emerged from behind. Her hair was as white and pure and skin pale and soft as snow with an air that was both enjoyable and deadly icy, she glided down onto the chair. "Sit" she commanded them, yet somehow, softly. The two sat and stared into the woman's sharp, intense, blue eyes which seemed to have been carved from the bluest finest ice. Her lips were colored black as well as her nails.

"You're a-" "demon" Sebastian finished. "Correct. Now the reason as to why I am here is for a task for my master. Contrary to popular believe, I know my master has a soft spot, and two seemed to have touched it."

A flaming blue rose shot through the air and landed on the chair's back just half an inch from the woman.

Flabbergasted Ciel exclaimed "What was that?" "A warning shot. The next one will not miss." "Well if your master is so interested and seems to be so bloody intolerant of insolence, then why is he not here conducting business? I suppose he thinks of himself to highly to even properly conduct a business negotiation."

Before either Sebastian or Ciel could respond or even blink, the woman was up in front of Ciel with a second flaming blue rose between her fingers. Blood tricked down her hand and onto the floor. The sting from the thorns in her skin began to ach and she knew she had been poisoned by the cut in skin.

Ciel and Sebastian came out of shock barely able to process what had happened.

"I suggest when we met my master you apologize for calling her a man." "Wait? Is your master not a man?" "My master-" she smiled and crocked her head "-is far from a man. In fact, she has enough womanly charm to not even have to bat a single eyelash, move a single hair, shift a single muscle, or even think a single thought to bring the greatest of men to their knees. Demons, and all."


End file.
